Summer Morrow and the Ultimate Challenge for Love
by SavannahSnape
Summary: Summer Morrow is a Gryffindor in Hogwarts during the age of the Marauders. Shes a hilarious, confused, romantic teenage girl with her eye on the forbidden fruit up on its pedestal, and the on paper Prince Charming in her arms!
1. If Only For a Moment

Hiiii *waves frantically*  
So this is my first official story, and I'm super excited about it! I'm hoping to keep it going, but I easily fall from the graces of the Motivation gods, so I'll need a lot of support. :)

I'm extremely pleased that I'll be writing this with several original characters, the protagonist being Summer Morrow, and then many of the fabulous characters written by my favorite person on the planet, J.K. Rowling. Severus Snape (my favorite fictional character) will also be playing a huge role in this, but keep in mind that this is a different setting, so his personality won't fit right on cannon.

It should also be noted that I was constantly replaying the song  
"Parachute" by Ingrid Michaelson while playing with the idea of this story, and eventually writing the first chapter.

The first chapter is slow, but things will build up as the plot unfolds! I hope you like it, PLEASE review!

-Savannah

Summer Morrow pretended to concentrate on the hallway traffic she was currently weaving through inside one of the many hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when she was actually scanning said hallway for a face. She bit her lip in nervousness, preparing for the jolt of electricity she would feel in the pit of her stomach the second that her eyes met his. No matter how many times she graces his presence, even for a moment, she will always feel this nervousness. For months now instead of going straight to the Great Hall for lunch after Potions she would insist on lingering for another moment, to make sure her potion is perfect or to make small talk with Professor Slughorn, for the sole reason that she might pass him while he was on his way to the Slytherin dorms.

Suddenly, the group of giggling Ravenclaw girls in front of her turned into the loo, and there he was walking toward her. Severus Snape was looking particularly charming this afternoon; and the smirk that came to his face at the sight of a, once again, blushing Summer, only made Summer's heart beat faster. She absent mindedly tucked her blonde choppy bangs behind her ear, though it didn't do much good because they slide right back into her blue-green eyes, making her that much more flustered. A smile crept to her face though. Just being able to see him, only for a second, makes her afternoon that much brighter.

After getting her little thrill, Summer decided it might be for the best that she quickened her pace, her girlfriends were starting to make embarrassing, yet admittedly hilarious, jokes at lunch about her and Professor Slughorn. Her defense is that if anything really were going on, she might not be nearly failing! Once she walked into the Great Hall, it didn't take long for her to spot her group among the Gryffindor table. The first to pipe up would be Valerie James, a pleasantly plump young girl, who Summer would bet all the gold in Gringotts had the kindest heart in all of Britain.

"So how is your dearest Sluggy?" Valerie poked at Summer, who calmly replied,

"Actually, he is doing quite marvelously. I'm positive I have a O in Potions now!" she remarked with a wink.

"Girl, you are just wrong! Don't even joke about that stuff while I'm eating!" complained Renee Truscott, with a grimace. Renee, even though she was a year behind the other two, had humor as wicked as Summer and Valerie. However, Renee, as a Chaser on the Gryffindor Qudditch team, highly valued food. Summer and Valerie knew how she could get if she were deprived of her nutrients, so they settled for one last giggle before Valerie went back to her lunch, and Summer's meal appeared before her. Summer picked at her roll while studying her two friends Lily Evans and James Potter. They were such an honestly sweet couple, completely picture perfect. Two years ago she believed Severus had a small interest in Lily, however they're really only friends. Lily is too much like his little sister, and now that James has stopped being so territorial, he's a good friend to Severus. Though, Severus doesn't ever exactly seem "close" to anyone, he does have a few friends on Gryffindor thanks to Summer and Lily. The friendship between Severus and Summer was known between Summer's friends, however none of them, even Lily know the extent of it. Hopefully, no one ever would.

After a moment of studying Lily and James, Summer felt something missing. When suddenly, arms shot around her stomach and gave her a warm bear hug.

"Hey, Remus! I was just wondering where you were."

"Hi, sweetheart. Sorry I'm late; I was playing exploding snap with Sirius. Well, at least I was until McGonagall chased us off." He chuckled, and then quickly proceeded to annihilating his lunch. Remus had an incredible appetite, but Summer figured that was due to his "furry little problem".

For the moment, Summer would try to forget about Severus and get through the rest of the school day.

So there you have it! The first chapter, hopefully, of many! Please review and let me know what you think of things so far! Also, I gladly accept criticism!


	2. Room of Requirement Part 1

All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
Summer: Except me!  
Myself: *face palm* Yes, except you… *whispers* Can I have Snape instead?  
Summer: Hey! I heard that! You should appreciate me more, you know!

* * *

It was later into the evening, and Summer sat on her bed in her dormitory with the curtains closed, staring intently at the charmed roll of parchment in front of her. A million arguments were running through her mind, all of them concerning the twisted relationship between herself, Remus, and the intriguing Severus Snape.

To the rest of the world, Remus Lupin and Summer Morrow were as good as married. While everyone else watches, Summer soaks up his attention and gloats about their perfect relationship. The rest of Hogwarts thinks that they could never be separated, that they are completely wrapped up into each other, and that at least for the moment, everything is perfect. Summer, on the other hand, detests this with every fiber of her being.

The couple had been together for a few years, but the relationship had begun to grow sour. Slowly, but surely, they were distancing; and they were the only ones who could see it. When they had alone time, they would either talk as friends, or just participate in separate individual activities. It wasn't exactly what anyone else thought their relationship was really like. Remus hadn't even touched her for months, and saw the way he looked at the other girls in her year; Summer just didn't add up. It isn't as if she were particularly unattractive, standing at 5'2, not quite skinny, not quite pudgy, with medium wavy hair that was charmed blonde from brunette. She never had an acne problem, her skin being smooth and pale. Her eyes and lips, though were what stood out. Her soft pink, shaped lips always had a pout, and would pull into a sweet smile whenever given reason to. Four different colors are what made up her eyes, dark blue around the outside, ice blue on the inside, emerald green above the pupil, and gold around the pupil. Yes, Summer wasn't ugly, but she wasn't enough to hold Remus' interest.

The particular piece of parchment in her lap was enchanted to send messages quickly to whomever she wished to make contact with. All you need to do is to write the name of who you would like it to be sent to, write the message, and the message would appear on the same sort of enchanted parchment owned by who you wish to receive it. Nearly all students at Hogwarts had these, but during exam time, none of the enchantments would work inside the classrooms.

Summer closed her eyes and saw the dark eyes of Severus Snape staring back at her. Many emotions flashed through her, though one was prominent; desire. It was so forbidden, not only because she was with another, but because of where they stood within Hogwarts. Summer and the rest of her friends were 7th years, Renee being the exception, being a 6th year. Severus graduated last year and is back in the castle interning for a teaching position. Even though they had known each other for long before his internship, now that he was working on an official title, things became complicated. Even friendships with students are looked down upon, but since he was only a year above them, they were given breathing room. Relationships, however, were strictly forbidden.

Her quill tapped on the page, and elegantly slid across it, when she lifted it the name "Severus Snape" could clearly be seen; she liked the way it looked.

"Hey, are you busy?" she carefully wrote, in case he had company. After a few moments, his neat handwriting appeared in front of her.

"Good evening, Miss. I am, thankfully, unengaged at the moment. How are you?" he formally responded. She could almost hear him saying it.

"I'm alright, but I'm having problems on the Charms essay that was assigned to us, and it's due tomorrow. Can you help?"

"Room of Requirement, meet me there in an hour."

Both of them knew this was a load of hippogriff poo, because Charms was her best subject, she had the essay finished the first night it was assigned.

Summer quickly ran to the bathroom and fixed herself up. She sprayed on perfume, touched up her makeup and hair, changed back into her school robes from her jammies, and was ready. After putting on a concealment charm to make her for a short time invisible, she headed towards the Room of Requirement, knowing she would have to wait another 20 minutes or so.

She was only 15 paces or so from the room when she saw Severus, but he wasn't alone. She silently walked forward so she could see who he was with.

"Narcissa, I'll only be gone for an hour, hour and a half tops. I just need to help a student with a Charms essay. You know its part of our job description, even if you never take the time to help anyone," he told her jokingly, and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I know. Come to the interns lounge afterwards?" she asked hopefully.

"If that's what you wish." He said, and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

As Narcissa Malfoy, obviously another intern, flounced away, her tall, thin body disappearing into a corridor, Severus Snape watched her for a moment, then entered the Room of Requirement.

Summer stood there silently, trying to process what she just saw. She somehow felt cheated, though he was never hers. Her mind shot to Remus, and wondered if this is what he would feel if he witnessed a similar scene. "No," she thought, "he would feel worse."

She moved to return to her dorm, but stopped in her tracks, deciding she might as well go on with it. What more could she lose?

Summer walked up to the bare wall which she knew held the grand doors that Severus had just walked through, and thought deeply "I need a place to see Severus Snape" three times. After a moment, the doors appeared, and she nervously walked through them.

* * *

So, we have a bit of a plot twist it seems! Narcissa and Severus? We'll see what happens! Pleaaasssse review!


End file.
